User talk:Farvei
__TOC__ Vandalism I didn't delete them? o-o I only "deleted" yours, since the rules state that you have to wait a week before changing the polls. =( Sorry but you only waited 5 days, so I had to roll it back. Gun animations uh, could you help me move ur animations to the end of the pages? having it right in the beginning or the middle seems kind of disruptive?--WingZeroKai 02:14, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I c. Very well then--WingZeroKai 04:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Lol only because I reverted yours. Then I left it alone for 2 days, making it 7-8 days old and I changed it. =( Messed up wiki. Im geting a really messed up version of the CAW rifght now, everythings snushing together. U getting this 2? Hunter 15:10, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it was the computer i was using... It look liked it was...I cant describe it really. Oh well, all ended well. Hunter 22:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for putting that on corc's userpage. Did u put it on Greenaves's too? Hunter 03:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) There is none, i had to find a workaround, please delete XD Hunter *Talk* 20:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL. for ur format on nominated users. thnx for adding a category to my page anyways--WingZeroKai 22:24, March 30, 2010 (UTC) You should add a tree chart mapping all of the locations. Hunter *Talk* 22:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :.... Hunter *Talk* 22:31, March 30, 2010 (UTC) unlock the viper page plzzz; i need to add stuff to it. dont worry i wont vandalize it; i never do. Runescaperx 03:41, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Templates Wheres that future update/speculation template? Hunter *Talk* 00:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :thanks Hunter *Talk* 13:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Can someone help me put this pic up on the M417 Combat media section hey, can you help with the MG36 page? im trying to make the table but the thing just wont work.--WingZeroKai 22:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Media Oh sorry about that, I just didn't think if was really necessary with a video in there. I'll stop now. LiveFree 16:45, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: AD Campaign okay this is what I came up with so far: What do you think? And come up with some yourselves. Hunter *Talk* 09:22, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Btw, sorry about the category clashing, the forum code automaticaly adds to the category with the same name as the Forum title. hey dude i need to you to delete the trash page, Nightshade. It was made by some unregistered contributor and its not even released yet and he doesnt even know how to make a page. coming may 5 Hello you can call me ShibbyxD i just wanted to say that you guys are doing a good job on the wiki and i have some news for you to update the site a new Combat Arms server is coming to Brazil only hosted by Level Up Games! and as the subject says its coming may 5th also it will have an exclusive/upcoming content as: elimination game mode will have a new setup that alows to play either with a death cap or a time based game all NX weapons will be knows as "Cash weapons" NX will be renamed as Cash All cash guns will be exactaly the same as the regular GP version,they differ only in scopes,ammo count,silencer and that stuff the game will be on a "beta" through may 6th and june 1st you can check out the current hosite here http://games.levelupgames.uol.com.br/combat-arms/ and to major game changes you can check in the Level Up games! forum so i hope you liked the headsup and good luck all 13:54, May 4, 2010 (UTC)ShibbyxD (former know as xDTeRrOrIsT4 may your soul rest in peace) :How can we confirm this?? Hunter *Talk*, Advertising Commitee 19:10, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :just folow the link i left and i will be posting the forum link but anyway as i am fluent in portuguese and curretly in Brazil you can be in contact me in by my email guibuni@hotmail.com :heres the link http://levelupgames.uol.com.br/levelup/comunidade/foruns :its currently being discused in the maple story forum but soon the combat arms forum will be up and running : :Hey, were getting an error at the top of our page, namely on Template:Maintop, can you fix? look at the code and take our the editor notes, then see what happens. *Talk* 01:53, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey Farvei, thsi is gumgum511 Listen i'm new to the CAW world, and i was just goin to as k you if yu could just give me some pointers such as adding pics and all that good stuff. I'd just like to get a little experience under my belt so i can help edit any pages that need it. Just send me some tips and instructions, and thats really all i need. : ) OH NOES!?! Dude. Where'd you go? =O }} 20:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :He died and never respawned, trapped in a massive lag hole (think black hole but of lag), lag loop? =( :-- 20:39, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote Request It is requested you see and participate here. This is a semi-automated mass-message sent by Hunter at @ . Templates hey, gumgum511 here yu seem to know all the stuff a bout making templates and stuff, could yu pass on a few tips to a rookie (gumgum511) Animation Hey just wanted to know how you did those animated gifs for the G36E Valkyrie page. Thanks -tmcan8 05:57, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Go Vote on my blog im giving away prizes! TehAznKamakazii 07:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC)Kamakazee Re: Zero turned the CAW from a democracy to a dictatorship. I FIXED UR TEMPLATS. And I got in trouble. -- 20:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) You're funny Hunter. Mr. I-don't-let-anyone-else-edit-unless-I-say-so, or-you'll-hear-from-my-highly-connected-"friends". One wrong move and the block-hammer shall descend. =D Or worse. }} 01:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) rare m6a2 http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/thread/5600837.aspx OMG lol i can hear the dragunov screaming. Because this is considered a sniper rifle ROFLMAO